


Proof and Promises

by Akkadia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Companion piece to Almost Perfect, Fluff, Kisses, Love, M/M, Promises of rewards, Viktor Determined, Viktor reassuring Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akkadia/pseuds/Akkadia
Summary: Companion and continuation story to "Almost Perfect". After Viktor and Yuuri realize how much they need each other they find new ways to show how strong their love is. Viktor through his coaching and Yuuri through his skating. But will Yuuri be able to prove just how much Viktor means to him?  Once he gets the opportunity to do so, he takes it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to leave Almost Perfect alone, but after seeing episode 6 I just had to write this. It was an opportunity too great to pass up! Anyone who reads this, please leave a kudos if you liked it! And let me know if you would like me to continue it!

The first time Viktor had embraced Yuuri was before his performance at Hot Springs on Ice. He had felt the younger skater relax and become filled with just enough confidence he was able to skate through his routine and brush off any mistakes.

 

Sure those mistakes would be taken care of later, but they did not disrupt the flow of the program. That’s what was most important. As long as he was able to give Yuuri a reassuring embrace he knew his protégé would be just fine. 

 

After Yuuri was crowned champion for Hot Springs on Ice, Viktor had kept his promise and continued to coach Yuuri. They had been working together for a number of months now. Day by day Viktor would see the development of a new Yuuri. But he was not quite all there yet. Something was missing. Something Viktor wanted to see. Something Viktor needed to see.

 

But then the day came where Yuuri had confessed his fear of losing Viktor. Viktor would never admit it to anyone, but seeing Yuuri that upset had made his heart wrench in was he never thought he would ever feel. He had come to realize just how much his presence there meant to Yuuri. That day had been full of confessions and realizations. They had both come to realized the needed each other. They completed each other. 

 

The following morning, before practice had begun, Viktor had asked Yuuri why he had been arriving so early and coming back to Ice Castle. When Yuuri had told him he had been practicing his jumps in secret Viktor had advised Yuuri that he did not need to do that any longer. Yuuri had protested claiming he needed to do it because he did not want Viktor to believe his coaching techniques were in vain.

 

Viktor had kissed him deeply before looking into his eyes, “I am here to coach you. I am here to guide you step by step. I need you to trust me.” He had reached for Yuuri’s hand, led him out onto the ice and from there with Viktor’s help Yuuri had begun to improve more and more. And each day brought them closer and closer together.

 

After that day, Yuuri felt more confident in himself as he skated and Viktor found new ways to coach him. If Yuuri ever messed up, Viktor scolded him yes, but he would tell him just keep working at it. No one ever gets a jump right the first time, not even the great Viktor Nikiforv. Knowing that would always make Yuuri feel better and he would get up and try again. Any time he fell, he would remind himself that it took Viktor a few tries to get his jumps right, so he should not be discouraged if he had the same problem.  
Since Viktor has stopped Yuuri’s extra practices, Yuuri had told him he did not want to work on the routine until he managed to land all his jumps placed on his roster at least one time. Viktor had understood that and agreed with him as long as his protégé promised to take care of himself. 

 

The only question was, was it going to be enough for the China Cup?

 

Because of the change in their relationship, Yuuri’s skating and attitude towards the beautiful sport had changed dramatically. While off the ice he was still that shy, slightly unconfident, glasses wearing pork cutlet bowl eating, young man whom could charm the hearts with just being adorable. And every time he was called adorable-mainly by Viktor- he would blush deeply.

 

But as soon as the skates were on, he was dressed in that beautiful outfit and his glasses were off, he transformed. No one could deny it. Anyone whom saw a picture of him with his glasses, hair unkempt and blushing like mad compared to a picture of him ready and waiting to portray his own version of Euros would never believe it was the same guy. Viktor almost would never have believed it himself if he had not seen Yuuri with his own eyes. But Yuuri had shown him glimpses of that side again and again. 

 

After landing his jumps one time as he had been aiming to so, Yuuri had switched to perfecting his short program routine. Every time Yuuri practiced the routine for On Love: Euros he would hold just a little bit back. It was almost as if Yuuri was saving something for his next performance.

 

But at the China Cup something in Yuuri had snapped. Viktor had watched Yuuri watching Phichit skate and he knew that look. His protégé, his lover was starting to change. But was it going to be for the good or the bad?

 

Yuuri had started jogging up and down the hallway, the expression on his face indicating he was focusing on something pretty serious. Even with Chris asking what was going on Viktor could not answer. He did not know. But he had a feeling Yuuri would lay everything out plain when the time was right. 

 

Right before they were to make their way to the rink, Yuuri had pulled Viktor into a kiss. Viktor had learned Yuuri seemed to express himself better through actions. It was one of the reasons his step sequences and spins were so jaw dropping and amazing. And Yuuri expressed his feelings and needs to Viktor best through their kisses. Viktor could read the message behind this particular kiss loud and clear, and he returned it immediately. 

 

Yuuri needed the reassurance. He needed to know that no matter what happened during the short program, Viktor was not going anywhere. Viktor gladly reassured him with the kiss. “They are waiting for you.” He whispered as he broke the lip lock holding Yuuri in his arms for a moment longer before releasing him.

 

Yuuri nodded as he walked out unzipping his jacket along the way. He handed it to Viktor whom placed it on the chair next to him. Yuuri removed the caps from his blades before stepping out onto the ice. He made one lap around the rink before stopping in front of Viktor. The two faced each other and Viktor grasped Yuuri’s fist with a reassuring gesture. He had never said these words to Yuuri before but knew the younger needed to hear them. He could read the confidence building in his boyfriend’s eyes, and he was determined to boost that confidence with everything he had. 

 

“The time to seduce me by picturing pork cutlet bowls and women during your skate is over.” 

 

The expression in Yuuri’s eyes stated, ‘I stopped doing that a long time ago.’ He did not need to say it. He knew Viktor could read them.

 

“You can fight with your own personal charm.” Viktor continued as he ran his finger of the top of Yuuri’s hand knowing the other would know what he meant. “You can envision it just fine can’t you?”

 

That was it. That was the boost of confidence Yuuri had needed. He grasped Viktor’s hand with his own pressed his forehead against the skating god’s and looked him right in the eyes. 

 

This was the first time Yuuri had done this and Viktor knew his boyfriend was serious, deadly serious. “Don’t ever take your eyes off me.” Yuuri then let go and skated to the center of the rink.

 

Everyone whom had seen Yuuri skate this routine before had seen that pose. But there was something different. Viktor could tell something was different. He had been ready and willing to give Yuuri that boost of confidence he needed, but the Russian had no idea what that confidence had ended up igniting in the end.

 

That lick of the lips was new, but those arm movements, and that glance to Viktor. They were different . They was the same on the surface, but the message behind these gestures was different this time and Viktor could tell. 

 

As Yuuri’s eyes had met Viktor’s, the silverette suddenly realized something. There was more to this. Yuuri was bringing everything to the table. The previous competitions and practices he had been holding out, holding back. Now he was going to give everything. Viktor could see it. Just from that single look Viktor knew.

 

As Yuuri’s body fluidly moved along the ice, Viktor’s blue eyes widened as he kept his promise watching Yuuri skate to the song that had joined them together. On Love: Euros. 

Viktor knew that Yuuri had found his true Euros, but it was no longer Pork Cutlet Bowls. No, it had become his love for skating, and his love for his coach. 

 

Yuuri’s step sequences were flawless and from the look on his face it appeared the younger skater for the first time, was actually having fun. Yes, Viktor could see it. He could see every movement was now perfect. The will was strong enough that Yuuri was sure of himself now. 

 

As Yuuri pulled himself out of his sit spin he move into his spread eagle and-

 

The cheers were deafening as he landed the Triple Axel. 

 

Viktor’s eyes widened in shock. The triple axel had been the one triple jump Yuuri ahd struggled with almost as badly as his quads. If Yuuri landed that flawlessly, would the Quad Salchow be-

 

Yes! Viktor mentally cheered. It had been perfect. He had never seen such a clean landing before!

 

But the ending combination jump mattered most. Yuuri had to land them perfectly too or else he would be disappointed in himself. Viktor knew that. Unless the program was perfect Yuuri would not be satisfied.

 

He had told Viktor he never wanted to disappoint him, ever. And despite trying to reassure his boyfriend that if Yuuri messed up a few times he would not be mad, he would never leave him. And he meant it too. But it seemed Yuuri was still determined, determined to show Viktor how much he loved him because that was what this whole performance was.

 

Yuuri had told Viktor to never take his eyes off him because he was skating now for an audience of one. Viktor Nikforov. The rest of the world did not matter anymore. 

 

As Viktor watched his beloved land the quad and triple toe loops he suddenly realized it. Yuuri did love him with everything he had. And he had not been afraid to show it through his routine. 

 

This was a new Yuuri Katsuki. A determined Yuuri Katsuki. Viktor’s Yuuri Katsuki.

 

The whole audience waited on bated breath as Yuuri spun into his ending pose before erupting into cheers.

 

Viktor cheered along with the audience feeling his heart racing. He had seen it. He had seen everything. He had seen Yuuri’s love for him.He had seen how deep it was, how strong it was. It had been in every single movement of the routine, and Viktor could not wait to have his boyfriend back in his arms where he belonged.

 

Suddenly the trance was broken and the old, shy blushing Yuuri emerged once again. But that did not matter. Viktor had seen the new Yuuri, the true Yuuri.  
His Yuuri. 

 

As they left the Kiss and Cry Yuuri felt Viktor’s arm draped over his shoulder. “I am so proud of you my little one. And tonight I will show you just how proud am, I promise.”

 

Yuuri felt his cheeks darken, but he was quick to steal a kiss before walking back to watch the rest of the skaters perform. They would watch the other competitors and wait for the results of the final results of the competition. 

 

When Yuuri realized he was in first place he saw the promising look in Viktor's eyes. He knew that once they were back in their shared hotel room Viktor was going to make good on his promise. After the interview Viktor had pulled Yuuri to a secluded corner and kissed him deeply. Yuuri knew what that kiss meant because Viktor was able to communicate his thoughts and feelings to him now. He knew that kiss said 'I made you a promise and I intend to keep it'

 

Just like his protégé, Viktor Nikforov was never one to disappoint.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it. If anyone would like me too I will write a chapter with Viktor keeping his promise to Yuuri. Just let me know! And thank you very much in advance to anyone whom took the time to read this!


End file.
